


Talking Body

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Song fic, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: Inspired by Tove Lo's song.





	Talking Body

_Bed_ , _stay in bed_

_The feeling of your skin locked in my head_

 

 

 **I never want to leave Spock's bed.** ~~~~ ~~~~I think to myself as Spock takes one of my nipples into his mouth.

I grip onto Spock's back as I moan.

 

 

_Yeah, summer loving and fights_

_How it is for us, and it's all because_

 

Spock and I have had our fights, but we always have amazing make up sex.

 

 

_Now if we're talking body_

_You got a perfect one, so put it on me_

_Swear it won't take you long_

 

I have always admired his mind, but damn does he have a perfect body.

Six pack abs, toned legs, a firm butt. I could go on for days, but I better stop myself before he wonders why I started to drool.

I've always imagined him on top of me. 

Thrusting in and out of me.

 

 

_Love can be love_

_Anything you want I'll give it up_

_Lips, lips I kiss_

 

When he stops kissing and licking my body. 

I pull Spock into a passionate kiss.

 

 

_Bite me while I taste your fingertips_

 

Finally, we break away from the kiss.

As he goes to bite my neck, I start to suck on his fingers. I smirk when he starts to moan. 

I continue to suck on his fingers. He continues to moan against my neck. 

 

 **Ow. Damn it Spock.** Out of reflex I bite on Spock's fingers. He groans against my neck. 

I smirk and start to bite his fingers.

 

 

_If you love me right_

_We fuck for life, on and on and on_

 

**I definitely think Spock and I will fuck for life.**


End file.
